Children of Nature
by NoxraaTorgan
Summary: The night that Elsa ran away she was not suppose to have met anyone. But a strange woman introduces her to a strange family with abilities similar to her own. Can they help her control the power that she holds? Will she ever want to leave her new family?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at a published fanfiction. Any comments and reviews would be appreciated.

"Elsa! Elsa!" The queen of Arendelle could hear her sister Anna call out to her as she ran out into the night. As much as she wanted to stop and explain she knew that as long as she was there Anna was not safe, not now that they knew she had powers over ice and snow. Her mind just told her to run, it had been too long since she was out of the castle so she didn't remember where the path she was on took her. Then it came to her, a dead end at the fjord.

She turned around as she heard her sister call her name again. She absentmindedly took a step closer to the water and turned when she heard a crackling sound. She glanced down and saw that the water had frozen where she stepped. She realized this might be her escape. She tested her theory by gently placing her foot on the water and it froze solid under her feet. No longer hesitating she bolted across the water. Each step froze the water beneath her feet. She heard her sister again but she hurried to the other side and up the hill, leaving behind a trail of frosted ground behind her.

Trees whipped by her as she hurried farther and farther away from the castle and the life she knew. As she got further from Arendelle she slowed her pace until she had come to a walk. She looked up and saw the place that was known locally as the North Mountain deciding that that would be the place to go. A snap behind got her attention. Elsa turned around to see that there was a doe investigating the frozen that trailed behind. Then the oddest thing happened, the doe started to change right before her eyes. The hooves became hands and feet, the fur became clothes of animal pelts. It was over in a second, where a deer once stood a human female was stooped down investigating the frosted ground. She looked like a wild child with her brown hair all messed up and tangled, and those eyes were just not natural. Finally the woman spoke,

"You come wit me!"

The demand took Elsa by surprise and fear again to take hold on her,

"No! Who are you?"

The wild woman shook her head,

"Stubborn! Come wit me!"

"No!" Elsa turned to run but then the oddest sensation took hold of her. She felt as if her very being was being changed. The next thing she knew she really was different, she was on four powerful legs and was much taller than what she was before. She turned her head and witnessed in horror that her body had become that of a horse. In terror she tried bolting when something wrapped around her equestrian neck and her body stopped obeying her. She stood there like an obedient mare awaiting a rider.

As if the universe wanted to add insult to injury she felt weight apply itself to her back and the wild woman appeared in her peripheral,

"Listen me. Me not wanna do dis. But you no listen. You lucky you not food for bear-kin or wolf-pack. I take you to brother Lumi, he help not beasts like you and me. You do as I say, I change you back when get there." Elsa wanted to throw the strange woman off her back and run off but her horse body started to move by itself, controlled as if by magic.

They took off into the forest dodging between trees, at first at an obedient trot but then the wild woman grew impatient and ordered, "Faster!" And Elsa's body took off at great speeds. Elsa behaved as if she had been an obedient horse all her life, taking every command without question and moving at top speed through the dark forest around the north mountain. They came upon an old monastery that looked like it belonged to one of the old Christian orders and the wild woman ordered Elsa inside. Upon crossing the decayed threshold Elsa began to change back into a human. The woman's magic hold on her broke but still she ordered Elsa,

"Come, brother Lumi this way." The woman grabbed her gloved hand and dragged her along. They passed across the court yard and down an exposed flight of stairs. They came into what had been the great hall and Elsa gasped in amazement at what she saw. Crystals hung from the ceiling glowed with a soft blue light illuminating the area that had verities of plants and vines that Elsa didn't know existed.

"Brother Lumi! Brother Lumi! Me find new sister!" Elsa wondered what she meant when she noticed someone was coming through the growth. He seemed to be about his mid-twenties with golden brown eyes and matching hair. The tips of his hair were white and his whole presence gave off a warm glow. His voice itself felt warm, safe, and gentle,

"Sister Fauna, what is it?"

"Me find sister!"

"I found a sister, Fauna." He corrected, but the correction seemed to go over Fauna's head,

"You find sister too? She where?" With a smile and a shake of his head he responded,

"No Fauna, I was giving you another grammar lesson."

"Oh, sorry brother Lumi." She apologized and slunk back before pushing Elsa forward to Lumi, "I found a sister. She winter's child."

Elsa stumbled on part of her dress when Fauna pushed her forward. She was about to fall when Lumi caught her,

"Please forgive sister Fauna's exuberant nature. She has only known human company for a year and a half. But," Lumi helped Elsa back to her feet before messing up Fauna's already wild hair, "She had learned a lot and come very far."

"Me learn lots from Lumi… Lumi…"

"Luminous, Fauna Luminous. But Lumi has served as my nickname for some time." He explained to Elsa. Finally she worked up the courage to speak,

"Who are you people? And how did she turn me into a horse?" She demanded. With a little bit of anger Luminous turned on Fauna,

"You did what to her?" Fauna cringed back like a frightened dog that knew it was going to be kicked by its owner,

"She… She not come wit me but me had to bring her here. Nature not healthy, she make'em dem sick. If me no bring her sister Flora would lose many trees and be angry wit me."

"But Fauna how many times have I told you? Now that you can turn people into animals you shouldn't go around changing people against their wills?"

"But…"

"FAUNA!" Luminous raised his voice and the natural glow that surrounded him intensified, bursting like a solar flare. Elsa could feel a wave of heat come off of Luminous, not like the heat of a fire, but more like that of a hot summers day. Fauna cowered back from him and turned into a dog that looked like it was a working sheep dog. Luminous took some deep breaths and calmed down. The temperature dropped back to normal and the light dimmed. Luminous knelt down and looked dog Fauna right in the eyes,

"Fauna I am very disappointed in your actions tonight. You broke one of your promises. I let you out on your own without anyone's explicit supervision because I thought you would keep your promise of not doing anything reckless. If you are willing to stay the rest of the night here in the caves I am willing to overlook the fact that you transformed sister Winter without her permission, ok?" Fauna-dog gave a quick nod and Luminous pulled Fauna in for a hug. After the two broke apart the dog ran into the caves barking happily and Luminous called after her,

"And you had better be on two legs for the rest of the night!"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the scene that had just happened. Then Luminous turned his attention back to her,

"Sorry about that. Learning grammar and social skills is not easy for one who has grown up in the wild all her life. Now. I suppose you have questions?"

Millions of questions ran through her mind. For some reason her earlier fears had vanished from her mind in the presence of Luminous. At first she struggled but then the biggest question on her mind popped out,

"Just who are you?"

"I am Johnathan Erickson. Though I have doffed my heritage for the most part and go by the name of Luminous, son of light. I am the head of the Children of Nature and protector of my brothers and sisters."

"Children of Nature?" Elsa asked, "What is that?"

Luminous held out his hand to her and asked,

"Would you like to find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa reached out and nearly touched Luminous but then withdrew her hand,

"No, I… I… I might hurt you. I can't control my powers." She turned to leave when Luminous responded,

"You do not have to worry about your powers Winter. You cannot hurt me, we already touched, remember?"

Elsa turned around and remembered that they had indeed touched but to her surprise there was not a single frostbitten place on Luminous.

"But how?"

"I am light, I can heat myself naturally; but around sister Aqua you might want to be careful. You will not do any permanent damage, but she does not do well stiff."

Luminous offered his arm to Elsa and she took it. It felt strange to be escorted after the long time she was on her own, but the very presence of Luminous at that point was amazing, like he was her own guardian angel.

"Now," Luminous said interrupting her thoughts, "You were wondering what the Children of Nature are correct?"

Elsa nodded and Luminous began explaining,

"The Children of Nature are those born with the powers that make up the world and its seasons. You, if Fauna's report is to be believed, hold the powers of ice and snow. Also called a Daughter of Winter. Which reminds me, I will introduce you as Winter when we meet our brothers and sisters."

"But why? My name is Elsa?"

"Elsa? What a nice name." Luminous mused for a minute before continuing, "We each have our birth names but we also go by the name of our Nature. Your name is Winter because of your control of ice and snow."

"Just how many Children of Nature are there?" On his free hand Luminous began ticking off the number,

"Well there is myself, Fauna you have already met, Flora is tending the garden elsewhere in the cavern, Umbra is out and about during the night, Aqua is probably enjoying a swim, Pyros is meditating, Aeros is trying to fly again, that leaves…"

The ground suddenly shook causing Elsa to lose her balance yet again, and for the second time she was caught by Luminous who had an annoyed look on his face,

"Terra and Ferris."

Luminous picked up the pace and soon Elsa noticed that the stonework of the monastery ended and smooth pressed soil, like glass, extended the length of the room. Then the hall opened into a vast cavern that lay in the roots of the North Mountain. The cavern seemed natural formed minus the ramps that ran alongside the border of the chamber that allowed access to different smaller caves that branched off the main room. More powerful white crystals illuminated the space and if Elsa had a moment she would have been in awe, save for the boulder that crashed into the wall next to them.

_WHOMP!_

The impact shook the cave and sent bits of rock every which way. Standing from their view point Elsa could see two burly men with thick beards facing each other down on the bottom level of the natural cave. Boulders the size of a man orbited one while a grey fog surrounded the other.

"I had better stop this before it gets out of hand… again" Luminous said politely taking his arm from Elsa and raised them both towards the ceiling. The crystals on the roof sparkled as the light within them intensified. Down below Elsa saw the two men charge at each other, their shouts echoing off the cavern walls. Luminous brought both hands down with deliberate force, and beams of light shot down from the crystals. The ends of the beams took the form of two great hands. Just as the two men collided the hands snatched them off their feet and hoisted the two up into the air,

"ACK! LUMINOUS! Wat's the big idea!" The accent of the two men made it hard for Elsa to completely understand them. They wriggled and struggled to get out of the hands of light. With a motion the two were brought up to Luminous and Elsa

"Please calm down brothers. I want you to meet sister Winter." Luminous said indicating Elsa. Both men stopped their struggles and locked their blue eyes upon Elsa. Now that they were up close Elsa was able to see the features of Terra and Ferris in greater detail. Their facial and head hair, which she had thought was brown, was actually red; but you couldn't tell from a distance from the dirt and flakes of metal that dirtied them. Their facial structures were the same as was every other aspect about them. The only thing that differed between them were the amount of dirt or metal that collected on their bodies. Then Elsa noticed something else about them,

"Excuse me, but why are you wearing skirts?"

At this comment Luminous buried his hand in his face as dreading something. Terra and Ferris looked down at the colorful weave that they wore instead of pants. Then with one voice,

"They aren't skirts, they're kilts!" The two looked quite offended. Luminous intervened and explained,

"Brothers Terra and Ferris come from the land of the Scots,"

"SCOTLAND!" They both yelled. Brushing off the two's outburst Luminous continued,

"Part of the garb worn by men are the skirts called kilts. There are a few differences but I will not bore you with those details. Now," Luminous turned his attention to the two suspended men, "I want you two to go clean up and tell the others to gather we will officially introduce sister Winter."

"What of brother Umbra?" Terra asked. Then as if right on queue someone materialized out of the shadows,

"I'm right here." The man appeared within arm's length of Elsa and immediately all her courage seemed to melt away. She felt as if fear itself wrapped around her. She felt her world going black and she fell to the floor.

_Elsa stood on a plain of ice surrounded by a blizzard. In the distance she could see someone. She ran towards them. As she got closer she saw who it was. It was her sister Anna, standing perfectly still. A crackling sound filled the air and Elsa watched in horror as her sister's skin was replaced inch by inch by ice. Elsa cried out __in terror as she watched her sister crack and fall apart. Elsa tried running to her sister's broken body when a bright light filled her vision._


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes fitfully opened as Elsa came to. She was aware that she was in someone's arms. She tilted her head back and found she was looking at the kind face of Luminous,

"Are you all right Winter?"

Elsa could only nod. Then came the voice of Umbra,

"I'm sorry sister. I didn't mean to cause you distress, but my fear aura is the strongest after I materialize."

Elsa turned her head and saw Umbra standing seven feet away with his back to the wall. For a moment she thought that he looked utterly dreadful. His dark grey pants and overcoat looked like they had been dragged from a trash heap, as did the fingerless gloves and hat that sat crooked on his black hair.

Elsa wanted to say something but she was feeling shaken up from the vision she saw. She had always feared her powers would hurt Anna, but to see it actually happen was horrible. The shock had drained her strength and she could only lay in the arms of Luminous, not that she minded.

With a slight grunt Luminous lifted her up, holding her bridal style, and turned his comments to the now free Terra and Ferris who stood by watching the scene,

"Go ahead and prepare a place for Winter. She needs a place to rest. After she is better we can introduce her to everyone else."

"Where would you like her room?" Terra asked,

"Put her next to Aeros."

"And here I thought he was gonna tell us ta' put her next to him." Ferris half whispered to Terra. This obviously offended Luminous because the heat coming off the son of light was growing hotter and the glow that came off of him was no longer happy. Umbra put his hand on Luminous' shoulder and the light began to dim and the heat cool.

"Just go you two," Umbra ordered. The two Scotsmen quickly hurried back to the ledge and jumped down. Elsa couldn't see what was going on but she heard something scraping alongside the stone walls of the cavern. Luminous then carried Elsa down the ramp that descended down into the chamber ahead of them.

The smooth walls of the cavern glittered with thousands of tiny stars reflected from the mineral veins that ran throughout this area. If the kingdom knew of this place they would have mined it and become very wealthy. The walls were perfectly white which; when combined with the white glowing crystals made the entire place seem like it radiated with light.

Elsa was so entranced by the cave that she didn't notice the sound of breaking and shifting rock that was getting closer. There was also some kind of song being sung but she couldn't hear the words clearly over the din.

"Funny," Luminous said, interrupting her wandering thoughts, "Those two bicker a lot and you would think they would never get along. But when they work together they can literally move mountains." Then he looked right in Elsa's eyes with a soft smile, "Believe me, I have seen them do it before."

Umbra must have been following them because Elsa next heard his voice,

"It wasn't a mountain Luminous, just a very big hill."

"I think it was a mountain Umbra, it was white capped. Therefore it had sufficient elevation that it was above the snow level."

"Of course it was white capped, we were in the Northern Isles! For a man whose power is supposed to represent truth and knowledge you certainly have a way of embellishing the facts."

"And you seem to like pointing out my faults brother Umbra, and your power is supposed to conceal the truth."

"That's why I am around. To keep you honest."

The two's exchange made Elsa smile, but she couldn't muster the strength to laugh. Whatever had happened after Umbra had appeared was still taking a toll on her. Though she had to admit that being around Luminous helped her feel better.

The noise that was being caused by Terra and Ferris ceased as they reached a fork in the path. They headed down deeper into the cave and a new noise was heard, a whistling of wind rushing through the tunnels. They entered a dark room and Elsa was lowered onto a bed carved from the natural rock,

"I will have sister Flora come in later and make the bed more comfortable for you." Luminous made a gesture with his hand and gold energy left his hand. The energy drifted over to a stalagmite that made one of the bed corners. The magic began twisting around the rock and the mineral transformed into a glowing crystal,

"That will help you recover, and this," He made another pass with his hand and Elsa felt his power drift over her. She looked down and saw that she was no longer in the clothes that she was wearing transformed into a white night dress, "Should be more comfortable. Now get some rest. We will talk more when you are rested."

Umbra this time made a pass with his hand and Elsa found that her eyes were closing against her will. Darkness overtook her vision and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Once the newest addition to the family was asleep the two men left the room. Heading back into the main chamber Luminous became very serious,

"You would not have returned so early from your jaunt tonight unless something very bad happened."

"Yes, but I think it would be better if you saw for yourself."

The two were interrupted when a woman who looked a few years younger than Elsa came into view. Her brown hair reached down to her lower back and was tied back in a ponytail with several flowers interlaced with her locks. She had a dark green dress that trailed a little behind her. Luminous and Umbra recognized her immediately,

"Sister Flora," Luminous greeted, "Excellent timing."

"I heard that we have a new sister."

"Yes, in fact I was going to ask you to make her bed a little more comfortable. If you would be so kind? She is just down the hall from Aeros." The sister of plants curtsied and hurried past her two seniors. The sons of light and shadows nodded to each other and suddenly dissolved into a cloud of light and a mist of shadows. They reappeared in the courtyard of the destroyed monastery.

The two proceeded towards the archway that was once the main entry and Luminous saw the problem. Right up to their front door was a blanket of snow that was still falling, being pushed away from their space of living by a shield cast by Luminous and Umbra when they had first moved into the ruins and the cavern below. It kept things like storms and other forms of unfriendly weather from entering their space.

The two ventured out past the protection of their barrier and into the cold night,

"Snow, in summer?" Luminous asked,

"It is worse down in the city." Umbra commented. They both teleported to the overlook above Arendelle and the two Children of Nature witnessed that the fjord was one sheet of ice with the city not fairing much better. Luminous sighed and shook his head,

"It seems that the powers of sister Winter lashed out a bit too much."

"But a freeze this big? Is she really capable of that?" Umbra asked.

"If she was experiencing a tremendous amount of whatever emotion is her enemy then it is possible."

"I think we both know what she is most susceptible to." Umbra commented hanging his head, not in shame but in contemplation.

"It would seem that we need to start her training much sooner than expected. We must tell the others about this." With that Luminous vanished. Umbra looked down at the city once more,

"I just hope we are not too late." Then he too vanished into shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa woke with a strange weight on her body. She looked down and saw a brown short haired cat laying on her stomach taking a nap. There was something odd about the cat then she realized,

"Fauna?" The cat perked up and leapt to the floor. It turned around to face Elsa and shifted into Fauna. Fauna was taking deep breaths and concentrating,

"Sister Winter," Fauna said slowly and deliberately, she sounded different as she enunciated her words, "I wish to… a-pol-o-gize for turning… you… into a horse. I am sorry for… not ex-plain-ing myself better. I hope we can be friends."

Elsa was touched at how much effort Fauna put into apologizing to her. Finding that she had the strength to sit up Elsa put herself upright, not noticing the blanket of moss that had grown under her to make the stone bed more comfortable. She smiled at the shape-shifting Child of Nature,

"I forgive you sister Fauna." She responded using the wording that Luminous used when addressing one of the Children of Nature. At the admission of forgiveness Fauna squealed with happiness that sounded like a bit of a howl. Fauna turned into the dog that she was earlier and jumped onto Elsa. True Fauna wasn't a big dog but she was large enough to push Elsa's back against the cave wall. Next thing Elsa knew was a wet tongue licking her face. At first, Elsa didn't know what to do; but then she did something she didn't expect, she laughed,

"No! Fauna… HAHAHA! Stop it! That tickles!"

Fauna suddenly stopped and jumped from the bed. She shifted back into human shape and spoke to someone that Elsa didn't notice before,

"Brother Pyros, wat you do here?" Fauna's speech pattern was back to how it was normally. Elsa turned her head and let out a small gasp of amazement. Standing at the room door was a man that must have stood at least seven feet, built like he had been lifting heavy stones all his life. Every muscle bulged from his body much like a body builder in the circus that came to Arendelle when she and Anna were still children. He wore a red coat that hung open revealing his well-built chest and abs with a red wrap around his waist that extended down to his knees that had a v-shape slit in the front that reached his mid-thigh to allow for better mobility. What stood out most to Elsa was the color of Pyros' skin, his skin was completely black. She had heard about dark skinned people but had never seen anyone that wasn't white before.

Pyros didn't seem to notice or care about the expression of shock that crossed Elsa's face. In fact, for having such a herculean build his face was really kind. He bowed to both Fauna and Elsa,

"Hello sisters. Luminous has called us together. He seems worried about something." He offered a helping hand to Elsa. The Child of Winter took it and a painful sensation shot through her hand. His skin burned, like it was on fire.

"Brother Pyros, you burn sister Winter." Fauna commented, almost protectively.

"My apologies sister Winter. I am Pyros, son of fire. I guess heat and cold do not do well together." The way he said it was so calm, almost loving.

"Come, if brother Lumi call than don't wanna be late." Fauna stated as she rose from her crouched position on the floor. Elsa's two seniors of the Children of Nature lead the way back into the main chamber. Their path took them down to the bottom floor of the cave where Elsa noticed a decorative archway directly under the entrance to the garden where she had come in. It was through this arch that Pyros, Fauna, and Elsa proceeded.

The chamber through the archway, Elsa realized, must have served as the new dining area for the Children of Nature. In the middle of the room was a big round table, made from stone and lined with metal, with strange letters engraved around the edge. Ten high back chairs were set up around this table, all evenly spaced and clean. Around the edges of the room were cooking ovens and doors which Elsa concluded must lead to pantries and larders.

Seven of the chairs at the table were occupied with faces that Elsa knew and ones she didn't recognize. She saw Luminous, Umbra, Terra, and Ferris. Also seated at the table was an Oriental woman who wore a cloudy grey dress that had a slit that ended just past her right knee who was call Aeros, sister Flora (although Elsa didn't know who it was at the time), and a fair skinned young woman in a blue-green dress whom she would learn was called Aqua.

Pyros and Fauna led Elsa to one of the seats and then took their own places around the table, once they were seated Luminous began,

"Now, normally this would be a chance for us to meet our newest addition Winter; however, there is a big problem up top." Umbra interjected with a question directed at Elsa,

"Sister Winter, how often did you use your powers growing up?"

Elsa wasn't sure what to say, finally she responded,

"I use to use them more as a child, but there was an accident and I hit my sister." The memories of that night came back to Elsa in flashes. The regret of letting Anna convince her to use her powers that night, the fun that they had, and the fear after hitting Anna in the head with a shot of ice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Umbra,

"Sister Winter?"

"My parents separated me from my sister and locked me away. They put gloves on my hands to keep my powers in."

"That explains a lot."

"Hm?"

"There are a couple of things you should know about our abilities Winter. First: You should never try to hold them back. It is like trying to stop a river with a single piece of wood, it cannot be done."

"There is a difference between learning to control our powers and trying to snuff out their existence." Luminous added, "I think that you were trying to smother them. Perhaps not purposefully but your powers might have felt threatened."

Umbra nodded in agreement,

"Secondly, we each have a negative emotion attached to us that we refer to as our enemy. If we have too much of that feeling our powers grow out of control."

"As you saw earlier, mine is anger." Luminous mentioned referring to the incident in the garden when his powers had flared up. Then something in Elsa's memory came up,

"Fear is my enemy." She admitted, thinking back to the old troll that had cured Anna after the incident.

"Anyways, back on point please Luminous." Umbra said trying to draw the conversation back to the point why they had gathered.

"Yes, anyways. Sister Winter seems to have accidentally tapped into a great reserve of her unused power and has frozen this entire region. Trapping the land in an eternal winter."

Elsa's chest suddenly seized and made to stand up to run but her feet sank into the floor. It was like the stone had turned to water for a brief moment and then returned back to normal.

"No lass, ya can't run from this." Terra said. He had been sitting closest to Elsa and had noticed her attempt to leave, at least he was the first to act on what he saw.

"Alright, we need to help Arendelle survive until sister Winter can learn how to undo the curse she accidentally released. Terra, Ferris, Aqua, Pyros," The four stood from their seats, "Go down into the city and create steam tunnels to warm up the city. That goes without saying that you should avoid being seen. Aeros, Flora," The two stood, "Go out and see what work needs to be done to help the plants, blow the snow off the leafy trees otherwise their branches will break. Fauna, go spread the word about what is going on to the animals. Obviously they are not prepared for an early winter. If any of them need food direct them to our garden. Also tell the predators to drive off anyone who comes looking for sister Winter. She has a lot to learn." The shape shifter stood up to acknowledge her understanding, "Umbra, you I would like to go and keep an eye on things in the city above ground." Umbra stood and nodded his head.

"And you Luminous had better teach sister Winter fast."

Elsa felt her feet be freed from their stone encasing and stood up at the same time Luminous did. She didn't know why she followed suit but it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Alright everyone," Luminous said raising his voice a little, "We all know what we need to do. Now go!"

**A/N Sorry this took a little while to get up. Life happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

The foursome that was sent to Arendelle left the cave in a hurry. They knew that their responsibility was for human lives. Wordlessly they passed outside the barrier into the snow covered forest and gathered close together. Ferris made a series of motions and beneath their feet a platform of dull grey metal appeared in a cloud of matching grey fog. There were hand holds on the front pointed edge and a place where someone could lock themselves onto the platform. Terra, Ferris, and Aqua got down low on the platform while Pyros hooked himself into the locking mechanism. Once they were all situated Pyros held both of his hands behind them so the palms faced the way they had come and took a deep breath. The palms of his hands came to life with red fire that shot outwards with great force. The platform began moving forward from the propulsion that Pyros fed it. Then with a flare of his power the fire burst blue and they shot forward into the trees.

Fauna was next out of the sanctuary. As soon as she passed beyond the barrier she took on the form of a she-wolf and rushed off into the forest. Her agility through the trees in this form allowed her to reach a clearing that had a solitary rock that projected up into the sky at an odd angle. She hurried up onto this rock and let out a howl. In the beast language she told the surrounding that things had turned bad but they could be made right. She then leapt from the rock and rushed to where she knew where she could find a wolf pack.

Aeros and Flora exited the caverns and the plant mistress nearly was in tears,

"No, this could ruin all the roses I planted." Aeros looked at her distressed friend and platonic sister,

"Do not worry. We can make them grow better next time. Now, show me the places that need the most help."

Umbra used his powers of the shadows to pass unseen into Arendelle. The town was abuzz with talk, mostly the town's folk were concerned about how they would survive underprepared for the winter curse. He found nothing of interest amongst the townsfolk so he decided to turn to the one place where he was sure to get answers, the castle.

Meanwhile Luminous and Elsa were proceeding up the side of the North Mountain. Elsa could tell that Luminous was holding something under the cloak he materialized before leaving. It was something small, tucked under his arm and he held it tight. As the passed the timberline Elsa felt as if they passed through a bubble, like when you pass into an area of humidity from a dry place.

"What was that?" Elsa asked the silent son of light.

"That was the range of your curse."

"You call it a curse, are we users of magic or something else?"

"There is a certain degree of what we cannot understand and hence we call it magic. No one has really discovered the cause or purpose for… what we do," Luminous stopped walking and pulled out the object he had been carrying. It was a book bound with red-brown leather and etched with the same symbols from the table where the council had taken place, "Trust me, many generations have looked."

Elsa looked at the book with curiosity,

"What is that?"

"The Book of Luminous, my heritage and most valued possession. Within this volume is centuries of research and notes from the sons of light."

"Wait, you mean there has been more than one Luminous?" Elsa asked shocked.

"The Children of Nature have been around for many years. The first entry in the book is dated to the year of our Lord 966. That Luminous mentioned that he had discovered that there were others like him and sought to bring them together to discover why they existed. Overtime patterns began to appear as to where the next generation maybe found. Each generation that passes on always ends with Luminous and begins with Luminous as well. The one named Luminous seeks out his successor and entrusts him, or her as the case maybe one day, with the knowledge that they have gained over their time of searching."

Elsa approached the book,

"So that is all the discoveries of the past? Seems a bit small for centuries of seeking answers."

Luminous passed his hand over the book and opened it up. The pages came to life with light as they turned by unseen hands. Writing of various languages and penmanship styles floated out of the pages like the Northern lights, dancing and shimmering in a rainbow display of colors. The writing encircled them and formed a dome around them. Luminous made a motion with his hand and a portion of the writing drifted to them. The writing settled on a light blue color and became the form of a snowflake.

"Here, this is for you."

Luminous stepped through the light behind Elsa as the snowflake grew to fill the whole dome. As the glowing snowflake filled the dome Elsa watched as the snow before her began to twist and rise up. As the snow built up it solidified, changing color and taking on texture. Right before Elsa's eyes the form of a woman appeared before her. The woman wore an icy blue regal dress and a snow white cape. Her white hair hung loose and was adorned with a crown made of ice.

_"Hello Daughter of the ice and snow. My name is Stella. I am, or was by the time you get this, known as the Snow Queen. I sincerely hope that you didn't have to run away from whatever life you had before because people feared you; but that is what happened to me. I became feared for my… our power. In my despair I become a tormentor of nations. Despair was my enemy, never let it be yours. _

_"If there is anything that I would like to say to you I would say this: remember the true natures of ice and snow. Yes, they bring misery, but cold winter only lasts for a season before it gives way to glorious spring. But that doesn't mean that you can't have fun in the snow. The best way to keep your power under control is to cut loose every once and a while. Start a snowball fight, go for a sleigh ride, have a good time."_

**A/N Hey everybody, again sorry for the long period between posts. Hopefully you don't have to wait so long for the next update. Noxraa**


	6. Chapter 6

The dome of light and the vision of her predecessor faded to reveal Luminous holding the glowing book in front of him,

"So, how was the message?"

"What… what was that?" Elsa asked with the words of Stella echoing in her mind.

"It is traditional that at some point a Child of Nature leaves a message for the next generation. What you saw was the Winter before you giving advice from beyond the years."

"She called herself the Snow Queen…" Luminous held up his hand,

"Winter, that message was for you and you alone. Yes, I know about the Snow Queen. I know about each of our predecessors, each of their names and their histories are recorded in the Book." As if to emphasize the point the pages pulsed with brighter light than they had before,

"The important thing is to know that we are not alone. I remember growing up felling isolated from everyone because of my abilities over light. Not just being able to make a room brighter or darker but being able to do things with the light, I even hurt a bunch of people."

This comment surprised Elsa,

"What? How could you hurt someone?"

Luminous hung his head in shame,

"When I was christened under my former name I began glowing, that was the first show of my powers. According to the Book the Son of Light's powers always appear a few days after birth. The perish priest believed it to be a sign that I was some sort of angel and requested that I be raised in the local monastery. My parents thought it would be for the best and so they sent me away. I was given a good education mind you, but when people looked at you either as something to be worshiped or to be feared you start to feel all alone. Finally, I gave into the one emotion that I had never allowed myself to feel."

Understanding, Elsa commented,

"You gave into your anger."

Luminous' light dimmed as his countenance fell in sadness,

"All my pent up frustration, my unanswered questions, loneliness, all that built up inside me to the point where I can no longer contain it; and finally someone, perhaps one of my teachers I do not remember anymore, said something that drove me past the brink. I am not sure what exactly happened; everything got so bright and I felt very hot for a brief moment, and when I came to everything was burned. People around me were moaning in pain. I panicked and ran away. Through some grace I was lead to the Luminous before me and he showed me that I was not alone in the world, and for some reason that made me feel stronger."

The glow returned to Luminous' face, as did his warm smile. He closed the Book reverently before he turned his attention to the steep clime ahead of them,

"Now, let us get to your training. Lesson one: burn off the excess power that you have." With a snap of his fingers a white currier bag appeared in Luminous' grip. After stowing the tome inside and securing the bag over his shoulder, Luminous held his right hand out, rolled back the sleeve of his shirt, and grasped the forearm with his left.

"No Child of Nature is immune to the fact that we produce immense amounts of energy over the course of our lives. As we develop our abilities we learn how to regulate the flow of the power and how much we create at any given time. Like this,"

Glowing specks of energy started popping into existence on Luminous' exposed skin in the area past where his hand gripped his forearm,

"The more I fight to keep it in it keeps building inside of me until it lashes out and causes devastation to the people around me. Or in your case cause a massive freeze over."

The specks of light grew to cover the whole of the arm that was sectioned off,

"As a general rule you should use your powers often so you don't bleed off the energy uncontrollably."

"Question,"

"Answer," Elsa chuckled at the quip,

"How do we produce energy?"

"As far as the other Luminous' have been able to tell the process of creating our power deals with emotion and will power. We can do certain things with particular emotions combined with our desire to make them happen. When we will something to happen we seem to have enough energy to do it. Although the generation of our powers is constant we can exhaust ourselves from using our powers too much. I suppose it has something to do with something the saying: 'The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.'"

At this point the blotches of light on Luminous' arm had connected, making it seem that the sectioned limb was made of the power of light.

"Now, a good exercise in not only generating power but also building your reserves and control is what I am doing now. By sectioning off the arm I can…"

Luminous then launched into his explanation but Elsa lost focus,

'Can I really wait and hear all of this when a curse is freezing the kingdom?' She asked herself, 'What about Anna? Will she be all right? What if Luminous is wrong? What if I can't learn to control my powers? If I can't undo the curse then…'

_CRACK!_

The loud and sudden noise snapped Elsa's attention back to her 'Brother.' The energy trapped within his arm had leapt from his limb in the form of a bolt of lightning, shattering a nearby boulder,

"But we will get to that another time." Luminous said, completely unaware that Elsa's mind had been elsewhere during his little lecture,

"For now I want you to go ahead and just cut loose."

"Cut loose?" Elsa asked,

"Yep, just go ahead and have a field day. Minus an uncontrollable curse you haven't purposefully used your powers in a long time. So go ahead and get a feel for them. Let out as much power as you can. Once you are done we will begin your more serious training." Luminous motioned for Elsa to go ahead and start. The runaway queen was hesitant at first as the words of her parents came back to her,

_"Conceal, don't feel; don't let it show."_

Looking back she wondered why her parent's hadn't let her use her powers,

'Where they afraid of me? Why did they never encourage me to learn how to control the forces within me?' Then she turned her attention to the sky above her,

'Well Mother, Father, I have found my way. I am going to learn all that I can so no one will ever be afraid of me anymore. Today, I am letting go!'

At this mental declaration she felt a little tingle run through her arm, it was like meeting a friend that you haven't seen for a very long time. She looked down and saw some small snowflakes come from her hand. The sight of this made her laugh, just a small bit. She tried the other hand, the same bundle of energy flowed out and made the air sparkle with snow. Then a thought ran through her head. Acting on it she thought about that snowman that Anna and she had made that night in the ballroom,

_'Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs.'_

The mental image became reality as a snowman with an oval head weaved together, Elsa's powers also pulled in a set of sticks to make the arms of the snowman. She proceeded up the slope of the mountain, shooting off her powers left and right. The feeling of this freedom was absolutely intoxicating to her. She hadn't felt this feeling in forever. This revelry in freedom carried her to a gap in her path, but she didn't let this obstacle stop her. She imagined a set of stairs and shot her snow forward. A very rough section of stairs appeared, setting foot on them they became smooth, shedding off the excess ice and snow to make icy blue stairs and elegant railings. With a smirk on her face she rushed forward, creating stairs and making them beautiful as she ran to the ledge before her.

Reaching the other side she had another fun idea. Stomping her foot her powers formed an enormous snowflake on the ground below her. She then commanded it to rise. Her mind began crafting the shapes and sizes the ice she commanded to take. In a short time a palace of pure ice had risen from the ground.

Deciding to try something that she saw Luminous do she turned her attention on the clothes she wore. They were transformed into a stunning dress of ice blue and a thin cape of small threads of ice that trailed behind her. She felt truly a successor to the name of Winter, daughter of the ice and snow, now.

From behind her a voice caught her by surprise,

"I must say sister Winter, I did not expect you to go this far," Elsa spun around and saw Luminous standing there with a grin on his face, "But you far exceed the expectation of a new Child of Nature."

"Thank you Luminous."

Unbeknownst to the two Children of Nature their activity up on the mountain had not gone unnoticed. Having a winter curse descend on the land was not good for the business of one Kristoff, iceman by trade. Deflated by the sudden lack of demand for ice in all the land of Arendelle he turned his sights on perhaps visiting his adopted family the rock trolls, they could always cheer him up, even if they did weird him out every now and then.

With his faithful companion Sven the reindeer pulling his sleigh Kristoff had been passing by the base of the North Mountain when a flash of lightning caught his eye. At least he thought it was lightning, but for one who had grown up around creatures that used magic that sudden flash of light was laced with power. Then there were the smaller pulls in the air, like the power of the curse was being drawn toward something in small bursts. Looking up the mountain Kristoff asked Sven,

"What do you think is going on up there?" Kristoff read the looks upon his friend's face and spoke the words that the reindeer could not,

"I don't know. Perhaps we should check it out?"

"You know what? I think we had better."

"But aren't we running low on supplies?"

Kristoff checked the bag beside him and found indeed they were running low on supplies,

"Alright Sven, we will go and get what we need. Then we will go see what kind of magic is going on up there."

Thinking of a trading post that he knew of Kristoff turned his course and buttoned up his mask. On the course of his travels he noticed the wind picking up and soon it was blowing right into his face.

"This storm is getting worse!"

What Kristoff didn't know was that only a short distance away in a concealed orchard of sorts, Flora and Aeros were at work. Aeros was blowing the snow and frost of a tree so Flora could get a connection to it. However something was not right,

"Can't you stop this wind?!" Flora yelled as she shielded her face from the blizzard that had erupted from Aeros' attempt at conjuring the needed wind.

"I am trying! The curse seems to be absorbing my wind and making it part of itself!" Aeros yelled as she tried to quell the gale around them. Putting a lot of will behind her command she yelled,

"Be still!" A ripple of clear energy escaped the Daughter of Air and the wind suddenly ceased, although there was still a cold breeze in the air and the woman fell to her knees in the snow,

"I think I need to rest a while Flora."

"Do not worry sister, I will do my work while you rest." Flora said putting a hand on the shoulder of her adopted sister. She then proceeded to the tree that had been blown clean. Placing both hands on the tree Flora began speaking in a very hushed tone that could have been mistaken for the rustling of branch and leaf in the wind. From under the snow green lines of light appeared, marking the placement of the tree's roots as they spread out underground. The lines began growing outward from the tree and connected to its neighbors spreading the magic influence of Flora to it. The process continued as tree by tree came under the influence of Flora's spell. Soon the smaller plant life came und the influence and not too much longer all the growth in Arendelle was under the influence of the Daughter of the Forest. As Flora finished her speech to the plants the light in her tree died out and the forest fell dark, no longer glowing green from tree to tree. Flora slumped forward against her medium to the growth of Arendelle with no energy left.

By this point Aeros had recovered from her exhaustion and went to assist her Sister,

"You think that worked?" The response was very weak,

"Normally, I use that to wake up a forest from the slumber of winter, not to put asleep."

"Anyway, our work is done for now and we are spent. Let's head back to the cave and warm you up. This cold can't be good for you."

"I will live sister," Flora said accepting the help to rise from Aeros.

"You will live yes but it doesn't do you much good to be cold."

"You don't need to treat me like a child Aeros." The countenance of Aeros fell at the mention of being treated like a child. Flora realized that she made a mistake and started apologizing,

"Aeros I am so, so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I will move on Flora, that is the way of the wind. Wind moves always, otherwise the air becomes foul." Aeros offered, giving one of the ideals that the Daughter of Air should have.

"Still, I should never have said something relating to your past. I am sorry."

"You are forgiven Sister Flora. Now, I think there should still be some stew left from earlier."

"You know Aeros? with the arrival of Winter we have an added bonus to our living space."

"What do you mean?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Flora's face,

"We now have an all year round source of ice! Self making at that!"

Aeros shook her head in comedic dismay,

"Of course you would focus on that."

A/N Sorry everyone that this took so long to get to you. The computer I use decided to give up the ghost on me so I had to wait a few weeks before I got it back. I was blessed though that it came back before I had to go back to school and that my files were still intact. I appreciate you all waiting on this update. I would like to thank those of you who have left comments in the review section. I have a question for ya. You now know the back story of Luminous, and a hint at Aeros' story. If you got to pick which of the Children of Nature to learn about in full who would you like? Please either PM me (I like interaction) or leave in comments section.


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon came quickly for the Children of Light and Winter as they practiced what Elsa could do. Despite his overall caring nature, Luminous was a serious instructor. At first it had just been ice constructs that he ordered her to make; then it came to some serious magic, countering his own assaults,

"Again!" Luminous barked as he flung a beam of golden light at Elsa. She quickly raised a wall of ice to deflect it like she did with the others that Luminous sent her way. This time it seemed that Luminous sent more heat than light because the wall was partly melted after the beam reflected off her barrier.

"Make your ice stronger Sister Winter!" Luminous shouted at her as he prepared another blast from his side of Elsa's chamber high in her newly constructed ice castle.

"Please Luminous! I got to take a break!" Elsa pled.

"You are strong Winter! You can handle this!"

The Son of Light fired his attack at the same time Elsa lashed in frustration. Hunks of ice were caught up in a cold wind and were hurtled at Luminous. Luminous' attack was misdirected by bouncing off the strong blocks of ice. The icy wind continued to hurtle itself toward Luminous,

"No!" Elsa shouted in panic, but her panic only seemed to strengthen the incoming attack. Elsa could see a terrible scene with Luminous frozen in a block of ice and having to explain to the other Children of Nature why their leader was now dead.

Through the blizzard she suddenly saw a shaft of light break through and her heart leaped for joy. The blizzard was dispelled in a pulse wave of Luminous' light and there stood the man himself, winded but otherwise all right.

"Luminous!" Elsa called as she ran to his side. He began to stagger and nearly fell over, "Are you-?"

"I will be fine Sister Winter. That last move took more out of me than anticipated, that is all. I will be fine once I get a chance to replenish what I have lost."

"I am so sorry Luminous. I got angry, and then I was scared that I was going to hurt you, and that-" Luminous put his finger up and a small strand of light left it and touched Elsa's lips. The sudden touch made Elsa stop speaking,

"Sister Winter, we all understand about losing control. It is very common that one emotion leads to another and causes us to lose complete control of whatever it is we are doing. You will learn to control your powers better once you are able to embrace all your emotions." The stream of light faded and the Daughter of Winter frowned,

"You make it sound so easy."

Luminous looked away in guilt,

"I suppose I had an easier time of learning how to embrace my emotions from my upkeep. Remember I grew up with monks as my teachers. They were all about self-control, piety, humility, and etcetera. But once I got out of that and discovered the joys of the world," Luminous looked up at the hole in the ceiling that they had inadvertently made in their training session and to the sky, "I wanted it all. I took it all in and appreciated it so much that I never let it go."

Elsa conjured up a set of low back chairs of them to sit in while they talked. A few moments after Luminous stopped Elsa spoke up,

"Luminous, may I ask you a question?"

"You most certainly may ask me another question." Elsa was confused for a minute but then realized that she had just asked one,

"Why does Fauna have a hard time speaking?"

Luminous sighed,

"I suppose if you are going to focus better on the situation on hand you will need to know that wouldn't you?"

"Well, I-"

"I will tell you. Normally you should ask one of your Brothers or Sisters personally about their backstory, but Fauna would have a hard time communicating it all to you." Luminous stood and went to the balcony, "We met sister Fauna almost two years ago. When we first met her she was actually in the form of a bear."

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"She tried to maul Umbra and myself." Luminous said with a small grin of fondness, "At first we thought that she was just a bear. That is until we managed to knock her out. Funny thing about Fauna's powers, she can sleep in an animal form but she reverts back to human when rendered unconscious. So imagine our surprise when we knock out the bear and it turns into a young woman. It was only after a bit of digging in the Book of Luminous that we found that in years past there has been a Daughter of the Wilds. Her position among the Children of Nature doesn't always come up every new generation.

"After we got her back to our hide out Umbra and I began searching her mind. We didn't come up with much, other than she had a distaste for humans. I don't think at the time she was fully aware that she was human by birth. We have been working with her, teaching her how to speak. Our overall plan is to give her a decent education. The problem is her numbers; she has a hard time with numbers and math."

"I could help with that. I use to… help others with their numbers." Elsa had almost said that she would help Anna with her numbers, back before the accident.

"Would you really? I think that she would like that. She has probably grown tired of having me as a mentor so you would probably come as a welcome break."

Their conversation was interrupted an unexpected cawing. The two looked out the balcony door and saw a crow fly in. The bird flapped around before flying up to Luminous. The Son of Light held his hand out and the bird landed on his fingers.

"What is it Umbra?"

_"__Brother Luminous, there is something down in the city that you need to see."_ The voice of Umbra came from the crow.

"Alright, I will be down there as soon as I can."

The crow burst into black smoke and Luminous turned to face Elsa,

"I am sorry but Umbra needs me down in Arendelle. Keep practicing your abilities. Let out as much as you can, rebuild your energy, then release it again. Repeat this process for the entire time I am gone. It will help you build up your reserves. I will return as soon as I am able."

Luminous retreated from Elsa's presence and headed down the mountain. He would have to cross into the purview of the curse before he could teleport down to the city. When Luminous got into the curse's range a thought struck his mind. Looking back up the mountain he scratched his head,

"I could have sworn that there was a snow man there before." Shrugging off the thought Luminous thought of the city and teleported.

Kristoff finally made it to the trading post. His clothing was completely frozen from the icy winds that he rode through. The ice man took the liberty of untethering the reindeer. As he was doing so Sven got really excited. He was letting out some blares that almost sounded like a cat call.

"What has gotten into you Sven?"

Kristoff looked behind him and his jaw dropped in disbelief at the sight. There was a very fit female reindeer coming towards them. From the animal noises being exchanged between the two, it sounded like there was a conversation going on between the two.

Deciding he had heard enough Kristoff shooed the female away,

"Sven, remember what we agreed to? Never talk to strange women, and they don't come much stranger than that."

Kristoff headed inside leaving Sven on his own. After a moment the female returned. Sven expected to pick up the conversation right where they had left off. That was when the reindeer turned into a human. With a confused look on her face she asked,

"Was it somdem I said?"

The reindeer's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes bugged out. With a snicker Fauna hurried off into the woods.

Down in the city Umbra waited for Luminous. Umbra knew that it would take a bit for his bird to reach his brother but that didn't keep the Son of Shadows from being nervous. What he found was enough to make him worried for everyone, especially if he or Aqua were discovered. Umbra's thoughts were interrupted when Luminous shimmered into existence next to him,

"What is it Umbra?"

"I made an interesting discovery while searching through the castle."

"What were you doing inside the castle?"

"Scouting, you told me to explore and keep an eye on the situation down here." Then with a slightly guilty face, "And they were offering free food."

"I knew it."

"Anyways, one of the guests is our old _friend_ from Weselton."

Luminous became very serious,

"The Duke?"

"Who else would it be? Apparently his country is trade partners with Arendelle,"

"This could pose a problem. He says he hates sorcery but what he made Sister Aqua do… It makes me shudder."

"So what do we do brother?"

"The same as we have always done. We keep silent and wait for the trouble to pass. If our presence is discovered then we may have to move again."

"Everyone just got settled, not to mention Sister Winter may not be ready to leave yet."

"We can hope that Winter will learn how to undo the curse, and that we will not be detected by our enemy. But, if that is not possible," Luminous sighed as he turned to leave, "Then I am afraid that I may have to put the Children first. This curse is only going to get worse. Either Sister Winter finds the countermeasure before the final stage comes to pass or we will have to leave Arendelle to its icy fate."

A/N Sorry everyone that this took so long to get to you. My computer decided to be dumb and not let me operate word. Then I also have classes going on so that is a pain. Again, sorry to make you wait and I promise the next update will be sooner than this.

So now we have come to a cross roads and I would like your input. I could keep with the Frozen story where all ends well for Arendelle or as Luminous said it could fall prey to Elsa's curse of endless winter. I have ideas for both but would like to see what you all would like to see. The final decision is mine but I would like to see what you all think. PM or leave your thought in the reviews.

-Noxraa Torgan


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry everyone that this took so long. Life has not been all to kind to my writing time. School, family deaths, work, and a lack of creative flow. I would like to thank Icy Wind for giving me the push to bring this project back. Having the motivation of a reader really helps. So without further ado let's get on with it.**

Elsa was hard at work doing the exercise that Luminous left for her. Currently she was trying to recover her lost energy after her last burst.

"Winter! I am back!" Luminous voice came from the entry hall. Elsa's heart for some reason jumped for joy when she heard his voice. The Child of Winter could tell that Luminous was upset from the way the light danced around him like a reflecting pool disturbed by a ripple.

"Luminous? What is wrong?" Elsa asked going to his side and following him through her castle,

"Complications and enemies."

"Care to explain?"

"You only need to be worried with the complications. When this is over then you will learn about our enemies." The cryptic way that Luminous was speaking did not make Elsa happy,

"Can you give me a straight answer?"

"Bottom line is that the curse is reaching its apex faster than what we expected. Arendelle does not have much time left. I would give it till the end of the week at most. If we cannot break the curse by then, all that will be left of fair Arendelle will be a frozen wasteland."

"No," Elsa wasn't prepared to hear that. She knew that something like that could happen, but she didn't think it would happen so soon.

"I agree that we cannot let that happen. That is why we may have to cheat."

"Cheat?" Confusion passed across Elsa's face. Luminous extracted the book of his predecessors from his robes and opened it. The same words written in the air appeared and circled about,

"One of the past Luminous' must have included a secondary way to remove the curse." The words began moving at rapid speed around the Son of Light. Elsa didn't know if he really was reading the words or just watching them whisk by him. The words abruptly stopped in their motion and Luminous read out loud the portion in front of him,

"Words from three generations ago: 'The curse of eternal winter was released on the city of Prague by our sister. She did not possess the skills needed to undo her spell on her own. We consulted a rabbi who gave us shelter; he seems to possess knowledge in the magic arts despite his vocation. He told us that one particular emotion will undo the spell,' and then there is this phrase: 'Love will thaw.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elsa asked.

"You must learn to recognize love in your life or something like that." Luminous said rereading the floating passage before closing the book.

"How could you know that?"

"I am the Son of Light, therefore I can discern things better than a lot of people; but truth be told I do not always see things the clearest. Sometimes it is hard to see the meaning of things and the answer is blurry." Then with a surprisingly serious face, "Do you think glasses would help?"

Elsa couldn't stifle a laugh at Luminous' joke,

"But in all seriousness, how do we go about finding the love in my heart?" The Daughter of Winter asked. It took a moment of contemplation before Luminous spoke up,

"You said you have a sister correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"What is she like?"

"Well, she is a bit crazy, a child at heart. She has red hair…"

"Here, why don't you just share the memories with me?" Luminous said extending a hand out to Elsa.

"Excuse me?"

"It is a spell that I picked up on my travels. It helps breaks the barriers between those who cannot understand each other by broadcasting the most pure form of understanding, memories."

"Ok, how does it work?"

"You start thinking of the memories that you want to share and then I take your hand in mine and I absorb them into my mind. Just be careful about what memories you share. I don't want to watch any past relationships you may have had." Luminous physically shuddered, "I saw most of the relationships that Flora had."

"Was it that bad?" Elsa asked.

"She's French. While they may not have been bad on her part, the gentleman callers she had were a little overbearing."

"Oh," That was enough for Elsa to understand.

"Now that we have that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, shall we get on with the memory share?"

"Of course." Elsa replied extending a hand. In all her years since the accident she had been afraid to touch a person, let alone do the action willingly; but now, she felt no fear, no need to worry that she might hurt the man across from her.

"Alright, start remembering."

Luminous placed his hand on hers and said something in Latin. Immediately the memories of the time with Anna came before Elsa's vision with great clarity. Those nights where they would sneak down to the ball room and play right down to the tragic night of the accident. The years passed by in Elsa's mind as she replayed all the images that she had of Anna. Though, things went faster when they reached the part of her life where she had hidden behind a closed door. All of the loneliness and regret, especially after their parents had perished at sea, flooded her heart. As the two Children of Nature shared memories a small blizzard formed around them. Then with a flash of Luminous' might, the link was cut off and the blizzard faded as if it had never existed.

"We will need you two to talk, that may be the first step in getting you to realize your love. Restore the bond of the family before building any others." Luminous said as he headed the door to the balcony. He held his hand in a cup shape and blew into it. Little specks of light pulled together from Luminous' breath and took shape. In a moment a dove that gave off a glow much like its creator had constructed in Luminous' hand,

"Fly and find Fauna. She should still be running around out there." The little bird nodded before flying out of his hand and into the open air.

"I will be able to talk to Fauna once the bird reaches her. Until then, let us continue building your reserves."

Fauna woke up face first in the snow in the middle of a path that led through the forest wondering why her head was hurting so bad. Then it hit her, she was trying to chase off reindeer man and the woman who smelled a lot like Winter from the path. Fauna had gotten a wolf pack together and were almost on top of them when Fauna had jumped up to drag reindeer man away when she was hit across the face by something that went _twang!_

Rubbing her head Fauna moaned,

"Oh, me no like whad ever dat was."

Then she saw one of Lumi's not-birds flying towards her. She lifted her arm out and beckoned to it. When the creature of light landed it started talking,

_"__Fauna, I have a task for you. To help Winter we need you to find a member of her birth pack, her sister. Open your mind and allow her image to flow into your mind."_

Following the instructions an image of a red headed woman appeared in her mind's eye. Fauna realized that it was the face of the woman that hit her the night before during the chase.

"I see her here in forest Lumi. Me find her quick."

_"__Please do, lives are riding on you."_

The not-bird dissolved into specks of light at the conclusion of the message. Not wasting a moment Fauna took the form of a wolf again and started following the scent of the pungent reindeer. Little did she know, she was being watched. From the trees behind her a group of men in different states of fine winter garb armed with swords and crossbows appeared. They remained in silence until she was out of ear shot. A signal from their reddish-brown haired leader and the group followed after the shapeshifter.

**A/N: There you have it. Before I log off I would like to mention Fox-Tiger-Bird's comment on an origin story to Elsa's powers. FTB, that would be an interesting idea to run with and I would be interested in what you can do with it. Your comment made me wonder if I should definitively answer the true origins of the Children of Nature, as in who were the first people or beings to use their powers. I had intended to leave it as one of those mysteries that are never solved; but if there is enough interest in the idea than I shall endeavor to answer the call. Until next time, this is Noxraa Torgan signing off. **


End file.
